


Полая чаша

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Общие воспоминания - то, что нас объединяет.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 2





	Полая чаша

**Author's Note:**

> Выход из творческой комы в 2013 был примерно таким.

Ята ненавидит дождливые дни. Холодно, мокро, на скейте толком не покатаешься – сплошное разочарование. А ещё наушники можно испортить: он же никогда не носит с собой зонта. Очень хорошие, надо сказать, наушники, из тех, что каждый день не купишь – да и не всегда достанешь. Сару, который разбирается в технике на порядок лучше него, в своё время долго восторгался удачной покупкой. Хотя о том, что выбирали их они вместе, Ята тщательно старается вспоминать пореже. Разве что в дни вроде этого, когда он, обычно не воспринимающий наушники как нечто отдельное от себя, начинает за них беспокоиться. Самому-то до дождя дела нет; он, скорее, поднимет лицо к небу, как сейчас, прикрыв глаза – даже с радостью отчасти. Ничего страшного, если промокнет до нитки - не растает, - а вот остаться без музыки, без самих этих наушников, с которыми почти слился за два года, - уже потеря.  
Дождливые дни – те редкие, когда Ята пользуется общественным транспортом. Ему обычно не нужно ездить куда-то далеко, а даже если и надо, зачастую проще и удобнее добраться туда своим ходом, чем ожидать нужного маршрута, а потом ещё толкошиться в душном вагоне или салоне автобуса. Но сейчас он здесь, на исхоженном за много лет вдоль и поперёк перроне, стоит, чуть нахохлившись, как воронёнок, старается прикрыть воротом яркой ветровки динамики.

_Мисаки, глядя сквозь стёкла очков в толстой чёрной оправе, хмурит брови, чтобы хоть немного походить на друга.  
\- Сними, глаза испортишь. Или, ещё хуже, уронишь.  
\- Когда я чего ронял?! – тут же растеряв всю напускную серьёзность, возмущается он в ответ.  
\- М… - Сарухико подаётся в сторону, пытаясь высмотреть силуэт электрички. – Чашку сегодня утром?  
\- Я поскользнулся!  
\- …на чае, который сам и пролил незадолго до этого. – Мисаки иногда кажется, что столь безжалостное парирование его доводов, оправданий – едва ли не смысл жизни друга.  
\- Я же извинился!  
\- Угу.  
Мисаки фыркает, рывком сдёргивает с лица очки, промаргивается несколько раз. И протягивает руки наверх. Знает, что Сару всё равно потом поправит их, как самому удобно, но почему-то ему очень нравится – надевать на него очки. Он кожей чувствует, как тот замирает каждый раз – будто дышать перестаёт.  
Сару потерянный какой-то последнее время, и Мисаки старательно мельтешит перед глазами, мол: "Что стряслось?" – но боится спросить напрямую.  
"Может, в семье не всё в порядке, а он замалчивает?"  
Сарухико выпрямляется, отдаляясь, и привычным жестом поправляет очки, касаясь того места, где секунду назад были пальцы Мисаки.  
Электрички ходят медленно, ровно, но всё равно их слышно издалека, как слышно и эту. Мисаки смотрит на часы и недовольно кривится – не их, рано ещё.  
\- Знаешь, я домой.  
\- А? Опять? Сару-у, ты же обещал!  
Сарухико представляет себе бар с его шумной трескотнёй, куда так замечательно вписывается "Ята-чан". И тихо ненавидит такие непогожие дни, когда ему холодно везде, где его не окружает, словно тёплым одеялом, внимание вездесущего и очень громкого Мисаки – а там этого совершенно точно нет. Но уголёк сомнения теплится, пусть и едва заметно.  
В итоге он отделывается лаконичным и уже почти стандартным для подобных ситуаций ответом:  
\- Извини.  
\- Ну и отлично, - Мисаки отворачивается и скрещивает руки на груди. – Нам и без тебя не скучно будет.  
Судорожным движением мигом озябшей руки Сару перехватывает рукоять зонта повыше.  
\- …и замечательно._

_Мисаки нагоняет его уже в самой электричке, едва не застряв в дверях.  
\- Я подумал, мне всё-таки нужен твой зонт. От станции до бара – огого сколько, наушники ещё испорчу, - он озабоченно теребит новые белые наушники, которые, если их сложить вместе, "ухо" к "уху", кажется, будут едва ли не размером с его голову. – А завтра отдам. Или зайду перед школой, если утром дождь будет.  
\- И мы вместе опоздаем. Как хочешь, - Сарухико прикрывает глаза, прислонившись спиной к дверям на противоположной стороне вагона. А у самого чуть заметно опускаются плечи, расслабляясь.  
Они всю дорогу наперебой теребят несчастный зонт, и в итоге Мисаки умудряется раскрыть его прямо в поезде. _

Ята непроизвольно ёжится и мотает головой, не то стряхивая воду с волос, не то ещё зачем-то. 

Чашка, купленная взамен разбитой, так и стоит у него в шкафу. Дважды забывал отдать – и не успел. 

Он не сразу замечает, что капать на него перестаёт, а когда удивлённо задирает голову кверху, видит вместо неприветливого неба чёрный купол зонта – и знакомой формы пальцы, крепко сжимающие складную ручку. Прежде, чем, окончательно идентифицировав их владельца, он успевает выдать хоть слово, Ята слышит произнесённое будничным тоном:  
\- Наушники замочишь.  
…и закрывает рот, не ответив ничего; лишь опускает руки и расслабляет плечи.  
Они стоят молча какое-то время, каждый думая о своём – а может, не думая ни о чём вовсе, лихорадочно перебирая в голове сотни мыслей и фраз, не в состоянии выловить и оформить до конца хоть одну. Наконец Ята выбирает, как ему кажется, самую подходящую для ситуации:  
\- Ты в этой форме кочан синюшной капусты напоминаешь, в курсе?  
Фушими косится вниз, старательно вкладывая во взгляд как можно больше неприкрытой насмешки:  
\- Зато не напоминаю вечного четырнадцатилетнего подростка.  
\- Ты!.. Иди к чёрту. – Мисаки обиженно нахохливается обратно и демонстративно смотрит в сторону ближайшие пару минут. Сарухико довольно улыбается, пока тот не видит.  
…и пытается придумать, глядя на кучки неуверенно мнущихся на станции людей, что делать дальше. Уходить каждый раз – всё равно что на горло себе наступать, но он знает, что здесь и сейчас – надо. Очередной поезд распахивает двери, выпуская наружу теперь уже бывших пассажиров, которые спешат раскрыть разномастные зонты и поскорее отправиться туда, куда им нужно. Он понятия не имеет, куда идёт этот состав.  
\- Тц, как жаль, что мне пора, - Фушими добавляет побольше наигранных, предназначенных только для методичного раздражения одного-единственного человека, интонаций. – До скорой встречи, Ми-са-кии.  
И прежде, чем Мисаки успевает взорваться, отпускает зонт и в рекордные сроки доскакивает до закрывающихся дверей. Яте едва хватает реакции, чтобы подхватить ручку и не дать куполу прибить его сверху. А после он лишь ошарашенно смотрит на издевательскую ухмылку в окне отъезжающего поезда.

Когда перрон скрывается из виду, Сарухико перестаёт махать и расстаётся с пошлой улыбочкой; он прислоняется спиной дверям и испускает усталый вздох. Наверняка придётся сделать немалый крюк по пути в штаб, но сейчас это меньшее, что его волнует.

Осколки чашки, некогда разбитой Мисаки, так и лежат у него шкафу. Они сменили квартиру на комнату в общежитии Скипетра вместе с самим Фушими.


End file.
